mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Hand(map game)
Timeline: * February 4th, 2067: A Soviet spy is captured in a French nuclear reactor, and is suspected of attempted sabotage. However, upon close examination, nothing is wrong with the reacter, so the Soviet agent is traded for several other French and British agents. * February 14th, 2067: The reactor the Soviet agent had sabotaged experiences a major meltdown, killing at least 1867 french citizens, with radiation clouds still moving across the French country side. * March 1st, 2067: The British, French, American, and German governments demand an official apology from the USSR, as well as several billion dollars in damages * March 4th, 2067: The USSR refuses to apologize, saying that there agent had no orders to destroy the plan, only to gather intelligence. * March 5th, 2067: With tensions high, both NATO and Soviet forces mass at the border, ready for war at a moments notice * April 17th, 2067: With tensions only growing, the USSR passes a motion to activate the dead hand system, allowing Missiles to be launched without human intervention. * June 25th, 2067: The USSR finally agrees to pay partial retributions to the french government, but without offering an apology. However, with tensions remaining high, the dead hand system remains active. * June 27th, 2067: A small astroid hits Siberia, causeing a moderate explosion. The explosian is picked up by the dead hand system, which misidentifies it as a nuclear Explosion. The soviet arsenal is fired, with NATO sensors picking up the launches. Both sides Fire off thousands of weapons, affecting the entire earth * June 18th, 0000: The world balance was effectively destroyed overnight. millions of people go to sleep in their home country's, and wake up in entirely new ones. Or as the case often is, they don't wake up at all * July 3rd - November 31st 0000: this period is refers to as the settlement wars. Newly formed nations went to war with each other, desperate to claim there share of the remaining habitable land on earth. Map Rules # mods are gods in there respective category's, and demigods in other category's # The golden rule: treat others as you wish to be treated. Well, not really, but I don't want anyone bitching and moaning when they lose a war # players can be kicked out be kicked out by either the creator or the secondary mod, but the algo mod and the Map maker can assign bans of up to 3 days # this map game does take place in the future, but keep tech plausable, example: KEM misslie are okay, clones are not # each turn must be reread for grammar at least once. sections the mods can't understand will be crossed out # Nukes and other WMDS are allowed, but keep in mind most would have already be used, so you will generally have to make your own # in the first map, there will be unclaimed areas outside of the nations. This land can not be claimed until 20 turns into the game, as it is nearly uninhabitable at this point. However, for the sake of simplicity, troops can be transported through this zone with no negative effects. # plausibility is essential # a vote will be taken during the first turn as to whether we will go by half years or full years each turn # speaking of turns, one per day, they will usually start at 2:30 central time(that's when I get home from school) # don't do drugs while online sign up mods * head mod, creator of the world as we know it: -firesofdoom 21:53, March 24, 2015 (UTC) * secondary mod, ruler of the known universe: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) * Algo mod, the God of war: * Map maker, the God of um... Maps?: Revolution 9 nations sign up is going to go different than most map games. Because I really don't want to list 200 or so nations, simply pick a nation, and add it to the list with your name/sig next to it. I'll start: If choosing a very small country, give a name and either where exactly it is, or what color it is. Thanks! * Celtic alliance(teal) firesofdoom * Brazil(green): Revolution9 * Union of South Africa(brown): Quebec * Slavic Imperial Federation(dull red or purple. Clarification needed) Spartian300 * Japan(Dark red): Vatonica * Russian Republic (pink): Alexander of Volzhsky * Western Australia (Navy Blue): ScottyD123 * Kingdom of Judea(Holds Israel, Palestine, Lebanon, Syria, Jordan and the North of Saudi-Arabia) (Normal Blue please): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:23, March 27, 2015 (UTC) * East African Union (Black): Great showing. B23 (talk) 19:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) The game will start in the year 0001 AW(after war) this is the equivalent to 2068 CE or -2068 BCE(though I have no idea why you would even count like that) anyway, it will start next Monday, or when we have 8 players. change of plans: game will start tomorrow if all goes well